


Balls Against the Wall

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has a Big Dick, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Virgin Scott, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a <a href="http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/post/118751499587/blackpaperwolf-asked-scott-accidentally-inhales">prompt</a>: "Scott accidentally inhales black wolfbane powder,it causes his sex drive to overload to fuck or die situation. Derek is reluctant to give scott the antitode,due to the fact that his 12 inch cock could kill scott."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Well, then ... :P
> 
> Because they had asked so nicely, I filled this prompt for this lovely [user](http://blackpaperwolf.tumblr.com/). If you guys want to send me any more prompts, by all means, send me some.

"Derek," Scott whined as he rolled around the sheets in some vain attempt to get release.

It was foolish of him to inhale that powder, but seeing as how Scott was Scott, this was the result of his stupidity. The powder in question was a special brand of wolfsbane, a black flower that is mainly used for mating purposes amongst werewolves. However, considering that it was basically a werewolf date rape drug, Derek made it a point to avoid such a plant because really though, with a face like his, he had no problems getting laid. Plus, black wolfsbane was _so_ 18th century.

But Scott was in a jam and only Derek knew the cure for this. With the amount he had inhaled, Scott's sex drive was off the charts and could potentially be problematic. Problematic, as in, he'd overheat and die, and that was something that everyone would like to avoid.

"Derek!" Scott mewled and Derek stifled the moan about to escape his lips.

The wanton smell of arousal was so incredibly thick in the air, it was driving him insane. When Scott came to his loft for help, Derek was already hard from the wave of desire that was pouring off Scott when he had arrived. Now he was stuck here, hard as a rock, watching the boy writhe in pain, as he contemplated what to do next. Derek could help him, but there were too many factors.

One, it wouldn't be morally right. Scott wasn't in his right state of mind, and Derek firmly believed in consent. Two, Scott was very much a virgin when it came to sex with a man and it meant that Derek would be the one to take away something from him that he would never get back. And then there was the other factor, the fact that Scott was virgin meant that he needed to be eased in with something . . . smaller than what Derek had.

Derek had always known he had a big dick. With the compliments he's gotten from male lovers to female lovers to the looks of awe and insecurities from guys in in the locker room, Derek was proud to boast such a magnificent piece of manhood. Plus, being an Alpha helped in engoring his cock to gargantuan levels.

"Pl-please," Scott cried out loud as he began to pull his boxer shorts down, fully exposing himself in front of his Alpha. "Fu-fuck me."

But Derek shook his head. "I can't."

Not satisfied, Scott jumped from the bed and practically tackled Derek into the wall, latching his mouth against Derek's as the Alpha began to let go of his reservations and indulge in this moment of weakness. Considering the dangers that Scott faced with this infliction, it was probably for the best that Derek be the one to cure him.

At least, that's what Derek kept telling himself as he fumbled his belt off and began to line his huge cock up against Scott's entrance. Scott's hole was already lubricated with slick, so easing it in wasn't all that difficult.

Fuck, Scott was so tight and he screamed when he entered him, digging his small claws against Derek's shoulder as Derek tried his best to keep him balanced. He was whining, actually whining like a small puppy, tears building up in his eyes and Derek had begun to think that maybe he was hurting him, but the boy kept growling at him to go harder and Derek could only comply.

Scott's eyes had been glowing the entire time, and Derek wasn't sure if that was from the wolfsbane or if he really was just giving into his primal urges.

"Here I come," Derek warned as his dick began to dig deep into Scott's hole, stretching it out and splitting the boy apart.

He shot inside him, filling the teen up with buckets and buckets of his come and Scott eventually began to fall limply against his arms. Derek had literally fucked him unconscious. He carried the sleeping boy over to his bed, wrapping him up in his sheets. He'll clean him in the morning, but for now, Scott needed to rest.

As Scott slept, a part of Derek sort of hoped that he wouldn't remember, and the other part kind of wished he did remember to see if he'd be up for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
